Agnosia
by Lixian Naomi Cotton
Summary: Malam itu juga aku berusaha untuk menghubungi Mukuro. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku mencoba dan terus mencoba tetapi hasilnya nihil. Aku semakin khawatir. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu


Agnosia

Disclaimer : Amano sensei, Hibari saya pakein rok nih gpp yha?

Warning : AU, super duper OOC, gaje, 69 Fem18 TYL, typo, BL.

NB : Yang ditulis miring itu kata-katanya Mukuro

Gak tahu kenapa nih lagi pengen aja bikin cerita yang romantis, eh tau-tau jadinya begini. Cerita ini adalah cerita romance pertama yang pernah saya buat selama hidup saya jadi harap dimaklumi. Dan lagi-lagi oneshot yang akhirnya jadi two shot (semoga cuma two shot)

* * *

_Gelap…_

_Dingin…_

_Tak ada apapun disini. Mataku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa merasakan dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulangku. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara memanggil namaku. Apa yang kulakukan disini? Aku harus segera kembali! Aku tak boleh membuatnya menunggu._

_...Kyouya..._

"Mukuro!"

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Mimpi itu lagi. Sudah satu minggu terakhir ini aku terbangun oleh mimpi buruk yang sama. Yah semoga saja ini hanya mimpi belaka dan tidak merupakan pertanda apa-apa.

Aku segera bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor tempat aku bekerja. Hari ini aku harus menyerahkan foto untuk artikel bulan ini. Saat aku membuka pintu apartemenku, dia sudah ada di depan pintu rumahku sambil memasang senyumnya yang menyebalkan.

"Mau apa kau pagi-pagi sudah berdiri disini?"

"Oya oya Kyou-chan, jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin berangkat bersamamu kok," jawab laki-laki itu. Dia mendekatiku, menyentuh daguku dan mengangkat wajahku, membuatku harus menatap langsung matanya yang memiliki warna yang berbeda.

"Lepaskan herbivore!" kataku sambil menjauhkan tangannya dan memalingkan wajahku. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul menghiasi wajahku.

"Kufufu…kau benar-benar manis Kyou-chan." Katanya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu. Ayo berangkat! "

"Hai hai, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali sih, "

"Cerewet!"

Kami berjalan menuju mobil. Didalam sudah ada seorang anak perempuan berambut ungu yang menunggu kami.

"Ah, ohayou Kyouya-san. Maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi begini."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Kyou-chan kau jahat! Kenapa kau hanya tersenyum pada Chrome, sedangkan padaku tidak!"

"Untuk apa aku tersenyum padamu, buang-buang tenaga saja."

"Ha...ha...ha..., sudahlah jangan bertengkar terus. Onii-sama kalau kita tidak berangkat sekarang kita bisa terlambat."

"Ups, ok kalau begitu."

Akhirnya kami berangkat, tidak seperti biasanya si nanas mesum tidak banyak bicara hari ini. Biasanya dia akan terus berceloteh sambil mengemudi. Oh iya, si nanas mesum ini adalah Rokudo Mukuro. Seorang dokter sekaligus pemilik Rokudo Hospital sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, setelah orang tuanya meninggal. Dan yang hingga sekarang sulit untuk ku percaya adalah kenyataan bahwa ia mendapatkan gelar dokter diumurnya yang ke 20, dan dia adalah tunanganku. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa dulu aku menerima lamarannya?

"Ok, sudah sampai."

"Chrome-chan, aku duluan. Terimakasih tumpangannya."

"Sama-sama Kyouya-nee"

"Tuh kan lagi-lagi kau hanya berterimakasih pada Chrome. Padahal kan aku yang memberimu tumpangan." Protes Mukuro

"Cih, aku juga tidak memintamu untuk memberiku tumpangan."

Saat aku hendak membuka pintu, tiba-tiba ia menarik lenganku. Dan dalam sekejap bibirnya telah menyentuh pipiku. Wajahku memerah. Kubalas ia dengan ciuman mesra kepalan tanganku di pipinya, hingga pipinya lebam.

"Aww, kau kejam sekali Kyouya"

"Salahmu sendiri bodoh!" balasku sambil membanting pintu mobil Mukuro dan segera menuju kantorku.

"Kyouya, aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam," teriak Mukuro. Aku mengacuhkannya dan terus berjalan.

"Nii-sama kau terlalu jahil pada Kyouya-nee!"

"Ha...ha..ha.., habisnya aku suka melihat wajahnya memerah,"

"Apa nii-sama sudah membicarakan hal itu dengan Kyouya-nee?"

"Eh? Ah, ya nanti malam rencananya aku akan memberitahunya,"

"Apa? Jadi nii-sama baru akan memberitahu Kyouya-nee? Nii-sama ini bagaimana sih. Bukannya tiga hari lagi nii-sama harus berangkat?"

"Begitulah,"

"Ah, sudahlah terserah."

"Ini foto untuk artikel bulan ini,"

"Hmm, seperti biasa hasil karyamu selalu bagus Hibari. Ok kau boleh pergi." Baru saja aku keluar seseorang memanggilku.

"Hibari-saan!"

"Oh, Kyoko dan Haru ada apa?"

"Begini, Haru dengar Hibari-san selain menjadi fotografer, kadang menulis artikel juga kan? Bagaimana kalau Hibari-san menulis artikel tentang Namimori untuk bulan depan?"

"Kalau tidak salah Namimori itu kampung halaman Hibari-san kan?"

"Hmm, tentang Namimori ya? Ok boleh saja. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak pulang ke Namimori, jadi bisa memotret sekaligus pulang kampung."

"Terimakasih banyak Hibari-san. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu,"

**At N****ight**

"Kyouyaa..." Mukuro melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Tsk, mau apa kau kemari?"

"Tentu saja menjemputmu dong. Ok, waktu kita terbatas, ayo pergi,"

"Mau kemana kita?"

"Lihat saja nanti. Ada yang ingin kubicaraka denganmu."

Tak beberapa lama kemudian kami sampai di sebuah restaurant mewah.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Kyouya, Kyouya. Tentu saja untuk makan malam."

"Iya, tapi kenapa harus ke restaurant mahal seperti ini sih?"

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk,"

"Jadi, kau mau membicarakan apa?"

"Ehmm, begini, tiga hari lagi aku akan pergi ke Afrika tepatnya di Afrika Selatan. Karena disana kekurangan dokter, kami dikirim untuk membantu."

"Hmm, cuma itu?" tanyaku sambil tetap focus pada makan malamku.

"Eh? Iya hanya itu saja yang ingin kubicarakan. Apa kau tidak merasa kesepian?"

"Tentu saja tidak," iya tentu saja aku tidak akan merasa tidak kesepian dasar bodoh. Tapi tidak mungkin aku merengek-rengek padamu untuk tetap tinggal kan. Mau ditaruh dimana egoku. Lagipula apapun jawabanku kau pasti akan tetap pergi kan, dasar Tuan berjiwa sosial tinggi! "Lalu, bagaimana dengan rumah sakit?"

"Sudah kuserahkan pada Chikusa dan Ken. Lagipula sebentarlagi Chrome lulus, jadi dia bisa mengurus rumah sakit,"

"Nah, Kyouya sampai besok," mobil Mukuro pergi meninggalkan apartemenku. Aku masuk ke kamarku. Tiga hari lagi, pikirku. Si bodoh itu seharusnya memberitahuku lebih awal. Kenapa dia baru memberitahuku sekarang? Sudahlah, daripada aku terus memikirkan herbivore itu lebih baik aku tidur.

_Kemana aku harus melangkah?_

_Dimana-mana gelap. Tak ada jalan keluar. Kemanapun aku melangkah, aku pasti kembali ketitik awal dimana aku memulai._

_Adakah sese__orang yang bisa menolongku? __Memberiku petunjuk agar aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini?_

"Tidak Mukuro, jangan. Mukuro!"

Aku terbangun. Keringat membanjiri tubuhku. Kenapa mimpi itu selalu menghantuiku. Ayolah Kyouya itu hanya mimpi, jangan sampai kau merengek didepan Mukuro hanya karena mimpi itu. Aku melirik jam wekerku. Gawat sudah jam 9 sebentar lagi pesawat Mukuro akan berangkat, aku harus segera bersiap.

"Kyouya, ku kira kau tidak akan datang,"

"Memang rencananya aku tidak akan datang,"

"Kau jahat sekali Kyouya," tiba-tiba terdengar pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat menuju Afrika akan segera diberangkatkan. "Wah, sepertinya aku harus pergi."

"Mukuro, berapa lama kau pergi?" tanyaku. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiranku. Mimpi itu terus saja terbayang dibenakku. Mukuro tersenyum padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku berada disana. Tapi aku pasti selalu menghubungimu." ia menghampiriku kemudian memelukku erat. Aku balas memeluknya, dan kami terus seperti itu untuk beberapa saat. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi Kyouya, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Tenang aku akan baik-baik saja, aku janji. Aku pasti akan segera kembali" ia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mengecup keningku. Aku terus memandangi punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

Satu tahun telah berlalu sejak saat itu. Seperti janjinya, seminggu sekali ia menghubungiku. Dan mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuiku sebelum Mukuro pergi, tidak pernah muncul lagi. Sampai hari ini aku yakin semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Hingga sore ini.

Aku baru saja pulang dari kantorku. Rasanya badanku lelah sekali. Setelah mandi, aku menonton televisi sambil melepas lelah. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat berita tentang tawuran antar pelajar. Dalam hati aku mengutuk, tawuran lagi. Kapan orang-orang itu akan berhenti membuat kekacauan di dunia ini. Tiba-tiba handphone ku berdering. Chrome? Ada apa, jarang-jarang ia meneleponku.

"Kyouya-nee, apa sekarang kau sedang melihat televisi?" nada suaranya terdengar terburu-buru.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Nii-sama. Tadi aku mendengar terjadi perang antar suku di Afrika Selatan tempat Nii-sama berada. Aku takut, aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada nii-sama," Chrome mulai terisak.

"Ok, kau tenang dulu. Aku akan mencari informasi lebih lanjut."

"Hiks...baiklah, terimakasih Kyouya-nee,"

Aku segera mencari berita tentang peristiwa itu. Dari informasi yang kudapat, memang ada beberapa relawan yang hilang setelah kerusuhan. Oh, Tuhan semoga saja Mukuro tidak termasuk dalam daftar orang yang hilang itu.

Malam itu juga aku berusaha untuk menghubungi Mukuro. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku mencoba dan terus mencoba tetapi hasilnya nihil. Aku semakin khawatir. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu tekadku. Besok aku akan memaksa bosku untuk mengirimku ke sana.

Esoknya setelah memaksa dan mengancam bosku, akhirnya aku diizinkan untuk pergi ke sana di temani oleh Sawada Tsunayoshi, cucu dari bosku. Kamipun berangkat hari itu juga.

Setibanya disana kami disambut oleh penduduk dan beberapa relawan yang selamat.

"Anda Hibari Kyouya dan Sawada Tsunayoshi dari Vongola Publisher bukan?"

"Iya, betul. Apa anda bisa menceritakan kronologis peristiwa itu."

"Baiklah, ikuti saya,"

Kami mengikuti Pak tua tersebut. Sesampainya di sebuah rumah, ia menceritakan semuanya.

"Apa anda mengenal dokter yang bernama Rokudou Mukuro?" tanyaku setelah ia selesai bercerita.

"Rokudou? Ah, iya dokter muda yang tampan itu kan? Iya aku mengenalnya. Dia pemuda yang baik."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"tanyaku dengan terburu-buru. Aku ingin segera menemuinya.

"Maaf nona, aku tidak tahu. Setelah kejadian itu, dia menghilang. Kami belum berani untuk mencari terlalu jauh. Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga ia masih hidup,"

Mendengar hal itu tiba-tiba air mata keluar dari mataku. Tuhan, mengapa engkau tidak mengabulkan doa ku. Mengapa Mukuro harus mengalami hal ini?

"Hibari-san, tenanglah. Mukuro-san pasti baik-baik saja," Sawada berusaha menenangkanku. Setelah tenang aku mohon diri untuk berkeliling. Pak tua mengizinkanku, tapi ia mengingatkanku agar tidak pergi terlalu jauh.

Aku terus berjalan dan berjalan. Sepertinya aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Tak sengaja kulihat sesosok menusia terduduk di bawah pohon. Badannya dipenuhi luka. Rasanya aku mengenal ciri-ciri orang itu. Orang itu seperti Mukuro. Aku mempercepat langkahku dan menghampiri orang itu. Dia pingsan. Saat kuangkat wajahnya, yang kulihat adalah wajah yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku. Mukuro, ia benar-benar Mukuro. Aku menopang badannya dan membawanya kembail ke desa.

"Sawada cepat Bantu aku!"

"Hibari-san, ada ap.., Mukuro-san!" Sawada membantuku membawa Mukuro. Kami membawanya ke rumah Pak tua dan membaringkannya di kamar.

"Cepat panggil dokter!" perintahku pada Sawada.

"Ba..baik," ia segera berlari untuk memanggil dokter. Tak beberapa lama kemudian ia kembali bersama seorang dokter. Dokter itu segera menangani Mukuro.

"Bagaimana keadaan Mukuro?"

"Luka ditubuhnya tidak terlalu berat. Tetapi yang aku khawatirkan adalah luka dikepalanya. Sepertinya luka itu cukup dalam dan dia harus segera ditangani. Aku tidak bisa mengobatinya dengan semua perlatan yang ada di sini."

"Apakah memungkinkan untuk membawanya dengan pesawat dok? Aku akan membawanya kembali ke Jepang,

"Iya keadaannya memungkinkan. Sebaiknya kau segera membawanya kembali."

"Baik. Rencananya lusa aku akan pulang ke Jepang."

Hari ini kami pulang ke Jepang. Keadaan Mukuro sudah sedikit membaik. Luka-luka ditubuhnya sudah mulai sembuh. Tapi tentu saja luka dikepalanya belum mengalami kemajuan dan sampai saat ini dia masih belum sadarkan diri.

* * *

Gimana minna-san jelek ya, aneh yha? Iya saya tahu fic ini emang jelek kok hueee...*mewek dipojokan*

Ya udahlah memang cuma segini kemampuan saya. Kritik? saran? cacian? makian? silahkan klik tombol review dibawah ini


End file.
